Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town: The Begining
by southwestkaioshin
Summary: This is what I think the main character in Harvest Moon, Friends of Mineral Town, went throught when he first started the farm. one shot fic.


This is just a story i found while searching through my old microsoft word documents. Wrote it last year in 8th grade for some essay i believe...

Even though I have lived in the city for almost my entire life, I do love the countryside, especially

farms. My parents and I had once visited the countryside was I was about 7. I had gotten lost and found

farm where an old man lived. He helped me find my parents and invited us to stay a few days on his farm. I

really loved that farm, with all its lush vegetables, big cows and wooly sheep. I even had fun chasing

chickens around with a stick. I was very disappointed when it was time to leave. As I followed my parents

out of the farm, I tried my best to droop my head and look as sad as possible, hoping that they would feel

sorry for me and let me move in on the farm and stay there forever. When I was just about to give up,

someone finally noticed my hints. But it wasn't my parents.

"Hey, Jack." I turned around and faced the old man. "I know a way we could still keep in touch."

He handed me a folded piece of paper. I looked at it curiously. "It's the farm's address", he smiled at me. "I

do love letters." The biggest grin came across my face. I hugged him and said thanks and good bye as I ran

after my parents who were calling me. And the two of us have been sending letters all the way up until I

turned 18. Then one day, I stopped receiving letters. First I stopped getting them for about two weeks. That

turned into a whole month. After three months I grew worried and decided to go down to his farm and

investigate. I packed a knapsack, whistled for a taxi, and sat back and watched the busy city disappear and

the calm countryside take its place out the window of the taxi. After a 2 hour drive in the taxi, I finally saw

the farm I love come into view. I asked the taxi driver to stop the car there and paid him his money. I

excitedly pushed open the iron gate to the farm, hoping to see my old friend standing there laughing and

saying something like sorry, I forgot your address, and both of us would sit down to a lovely picnic and

chat about how things were going. That smile quickly disappeared. The wonderful farm of my childhood

was gone. There were no more vegetables growing in the fields, nor cows and sheep grazing. Instead there

were a few shriveled plants and an empty shopping bag from a grocery store floating across the field in the

wind. I knelt down in the field and picked up a shriveled flower and watched as the petals crippled and fell

to the ground. Tears came to my eyes. _What happened here_, I wondered, _and why? _I sat there sobbing when

I felt someone clear their throat. I turned around smiling, thinking that it was the old man and that he would

explain everything.

What are you doing here?!" It was not the old man, but a squat man wearing a bright red suit and

pin saying mayor. "The owner of this land died a few months ago. What makes you think that you can just

barge in here like that?" Tears welled in my eyes and I began explaining. "Oh..." he said looking very sad.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know you knew him that well...so you didn't know he died?" Slowly, I nodded my

head. The man looked around at the farm. "I know!" he said very quickly. "Why don't you take the farm?

I'm the mayor of the town down the road, and I don't know much about farms." I thought about this for a

second, but the thought of seeing that wonderful farm full of life again made me agree. "Then it's settled.

The town I run is right down the road. You can buy seeds and animals up there for your new farm." He

headed down the road, then turned around and yelled back, "And if you ever need my help, just come find

me, okay?" All night I had dreams of ruining the farm because I could not run it alone and it was just too

hard. I gave up and the farm had become worse then it had been. Then the spirit of the old man had come

and was shaking his head and saying how disappointed he was in me. I woke with a start and said to myself

that that would never happen, and went back to sleep.

The next day I got to work restoring the farm. I decided to see this town the mayor was talking

about and headed down the road. It was a very beautiful town full of some the nicest people compared to

the city people back home. I didn't want to waste anytime, so I decided just to buy some seeds and come

back another time to explore.

I walked into the supermarket where the mayor had said I could purchase seeds. I didn't know what to get,

so I went up to the counter to ask for help. A man was opening a box full of bread at the time, so I thought

maybe I should just leave for now since he was busy. I had just touched the handle on the door when

someone yelled, "Hey, wait!" I turned around to see a beautiful girl with long brown hair and big green

eyes.

"Hey, you must be the new fellow at the farm down the road." I nodded. "Sorry my dad is a little

busy at the second. Can I help you?" She directed me towards the aisle with seeds and helped me choose a

couple. I paid for my seeds and was about to leave when she said "My names Karen." I smiled and told her

mine. "It must be hard coming here all by your self. Would you like some help on your farm? My lunch

break is at 12, and I would love to see your property." At 12, Karen and I headed back towards the farm.

She was a major help. Soon we were best friends and she started coming down everyday to help out. I was

so glad to have help. I had always thought running a farm would be hard and I would give up, but I think I

will have a farm that will make my old friend proud. Who knows, maybe someday Karen and I will be

married and together we will both make the old man proud.


End file.
